Microphone arrangements having an array of microphones for obtaining a directional signal are known. Such microphone arrangements must comply with certain measures regarding spacing of the microphones in case improved directional characteristics are desired. An arrangement with good storage capability is desired, which also maximize the effect of the number of microphones used for the arrangement. In headsets it is known to provide a boom arm with two or more microphones, such that the microphones provide an array pointed towards the mouth of the user, with the view to derive a direc-tional signal by combining the signals from the microphones in a predefined manner. It is also known to provide a microphone on a movable boom arm, whereby movement of the boom arm will control on/off function of the headset. A headset with good storage capability is desired, wherein maximum effect of the microphone array is obtained at the same time.
EP 2 744 221 describes a microphone boom that comprises a first group of micro-phones with two or more microphones fixated along a first axis and a second group of microphones fixated along a second axis. The first group and the second group of microphones are movably mounted with respect to each other. This allows the two arrays to be collapsed with respect to each other, when the boom is not in use and needs to be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,288,562 B2 further describes a headset having a microphone boom with extendable microphone arrays. The headset comprises a casing accommodating the signal trans-mission circuitry and further comprises a speaker adapted to serve a sound signal in the proximity of a user's ear and the speaker is protruding from the casing at a speaker-end of the casing and a microphone assembly is fixated relative to the casing distally with respect to the speaker-end.